Tauziehen
by Beenie
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Geteiltes Leid". Wilsons taubstumme Patientin entwickelt tiefere Gefühle für Chase. House ist ein bisschen eifersüchtig und versucht, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Tauziehen**

Wilsons hübsche kleine Patientin war tatsächlich an Gebärmutterhalskrebs erkrankt. Chase hatte es zunächst nicht wahrhaben wollen, und House bedauerte, es ihm eröffnen zu müssen. Zwar hatte Chase bei der Untersuchung Unregelmäßigkeiten festgestellt, doch er hatte sich geweigert, an eine Geschwulst zu denken. Joanne Stewart war nicht im typischen Alter für eine derartige Erkrankung, so dass er sich daran klammerte, dass die Sache harmlos sei.

Erst Wilson hatte House ins Vertrauen gezogen, der sich verpflichtet fühlte, es Chase zu sagen, bevor er zu tiefe Gefühle für sie hegte.

Auf dem Heimweg war er tief in Gedanken versunken. House störte ihn nicht, obwohl er gerne gewusst hätte, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Verlustängste? Wut auf Gott, der ihn ständig so bitter enttäuschte? Oder versuchte er sie verzweifelt aus seinem Hirn zu verbannen? Wenn House genauer darüber nachdachte, wäre das die beste Alternative für ihn.

Er war nicht beherrscht genug zurzeit, um mit Liebeskummer und _Beruf_ zurechtzukommen. Überhaupt. Chase und Liebeskummer. Das klang sonderbar. Als ob es nicht sein dürfte. Er würde mit einem in die Kissen weinenden Chase nicht umgehen können.

Empfand er wirklich etwas außer Mitleid für die Patientin? Schließlich teilten sie ein ähnliches Schicksal, wobei Chase immer noch übler dran war von den beiden. Sie _konnte_ nicht reden, aber er _wollte_ nicht reden. Sie hatte sich zwar recht überspannt aufgeführt bei Houses Anblick, doch im Allgemeinen hatte sie auf ihn ausgeglichen und zufrieden gewirkt, vorher und auch nach der überstandenen Untersuchung.

oOo

In der Wohnung angekommen, mied er House und sperrte sich im Badezimmer ein, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Die Enge war manchmal kaum zu ertragen, auch für House nicht. Trotzdem war Chase nicht bereit, sie mit seiner viel geräumigeren Wohnung einzutauschen, solange er sich nicht im Griff hatte wie vor dem Tod des Vaters. Irgendein Schalter war dadurch umgekippt und hatte aus Chase ein Nervenbündel gemacht. Deshalb brauchte er House. Wahrscheinlich wäre er auch in einen Schuhkarton gezogen, wenn House darin gewohnt hätte.

Umgekehrt profitierte auch der von der Wohngemeinschaft. Chase sorgte für regelmäßige Mahlzeiten (soweit man davon als Mediziner mit wechselndem Dienstplan reden konnte), und seine Schlafstörungen hatten sich gemildert, seit Chase in seinem Bett schlief. Schlaftabletten gehörten der Vergangenheit an.

Als House das dringende Bedürfnis nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, klopfte er.

„Darf ich reinkommen? Ich muss pinkeln."

Chase öffnete. „Es ist Ihre Wohnung. Warum fragen Sie?"

Die Tür war nicht verschlossen gewesen. Geweint hatte er nicht, aber er war ziemlich blass. Seine Frage war dennoch sonderbar. Selbst im eigenen Haus gebot es die Höflichkeit, einem Mann auf dem stillen Örtchen Privatsphäre zu genehmigen.

Hastig klappte House den Klodeckel samt Brille hoch und erleichterte seine zum Platzen gefüllte Blase mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen.

Chase drehte sich um und betrachtete mit einer Mischung von Verachtung und Entsetzen Houses Rücken. „Sie ist Ihnen egal, oder?"

„Sie ist eine Patientin. Wilsons Patientin, um genau zu sein. Sie hätten sich nicht mit ihr befassen sollen. Die meisten seiner Patienten sterben früher oder später."

„Wie können Sie bloß so roh sein? Sie hat gar nichts vom Leben gehabt, und schon muss sie wieder gehen!"

„Langsam, Chase. Woher wissen Sie denn, ob sie ihr Leben nicht genossen hat und es nicht weiterhin genießen wird? Ich sagte ‚die meisten Patienten', nicht ‚alle.' Außerdem ist das weder meine noch Ihre Angelegenheit. Steigern Sie sich nicht rein in den Fall. Überlassen Sie ihn Wilson, er weiß damit umzugehen. Die Leute vertrauen ihm. Ihre Kleine wird das auch lernen. Bestimmt würde sie ihn bald ‚Onkel' nennen, wenn sie reden könnte."

Er quetschte sich hinkend an Chase vorbei, der mit offenem Mund zugehört hatte, und schloss den Gürtel. „Tun Sie nicht so beleidigt. Jeden anderen Patienten hätten Sie mit derselben Gleichgültigkeit behandelt. Allerdings gefällt es mir nicht, dass Sie sich bei Wilson aufhalten, labil wie Sie sind."

„Es ist eine gute Übung", besann sich Chase Wilsons Worte, wenngleich der die Unfallstation und nicht die Onkologie gemeint hatte. Die Sterberate mochte sich dort aber in etwa die Waage halten. Im Stehen trank er aus einer Flasche Milch, um sich danach ein Erdnussbuttersandwich zu streichen. „Ich geh' noch mal weg", beschied er und schlüpfte in seine Jacke, die er gar nicht hätte ausziehen brauchen.

House hielt ihm das Wörterbuch über Gebärdensprache vor die Nase, als er gerade zur Tür hinauswollte. „Das hätten Sie fast vergessen."

Chase sah ihm überrascht in die Augen und nahm das Buch an sich, um es in seine Kuriertasche zu stecken. Dann ordnete er seinen Kragen.

„Ich bin zum Schichtdienst eingeteilt. Dr. Leach hat Personalprobleme. Ein Großteil der Kollegen ist in Urlaub." Entschuldigend lächelnd zuckte er die Achseln. „Sommerzeit."

„Sie glauben, Sie können mich hinters Licht führen, hm?"

„Ich lüge nicht", verwahrte sich Chase etwas zu entrüstet, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Zumindest nicht die ganze. „Rufen Sie Dr. Leach an, er wird's Ihnen bestätigen."

„Schon gut. Sie haben meinen Segen. Sagen Sie Ihrem zweiten Boss aber, dass Ihr erster Boss auf keinen Fall übermüdetes Personal duldet. Wenn er Ihnen zu viele Überstunden aufgrund der Faulheit Ihrer Kollegen aufbrummt, kriegt er's mit mir zu tun. Sie sind seit heute früh um Sechs auf den Beinen."

„Himmel", sagte Chase, wobei er zappelig auf die Uhr sah. „Ich muss los!"

Als er im Begriff war, die Haustür aufzumachen, holte House ihn noch einmal ein und stellte sich neben ihn. Fast derb packte er ihn am Jackenaufschlag. Angst in Chases weitaufgerissenen Augen bootete alle anderen Eindrücke aus. Das Trauma war noch nicht überwunden. Falls es das je sein würde. Um die Situation auf die Spitze zu treiben, schnalzte ihm House einen Kuss auf die Wange. Solche Spielchen reizten ihn, da war er in seinem Element.

„Stellen Sie nichts Dummes an. Und nehmen Sie den Bus."

Unvermutet schlang Chase die Arme um ihn. Bei seiner Sprunghaftigkeit mitzuhalten, war nicht immer leicht. Auch jetzt hatte er es geschafft, House zu verblüffen, der eher mit einer defensiven Geste gerechnet hatte statt einer Umarmung, die ihn in ihrer vertrauenden Harmlosigkeit reute, weil er beabsichtigt hatte, Chase ein wenig fuchsig zu machen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich bin um Zwei zurück."

„So spät?" House zog ein Gesicht. „Das ist kein Vorgesetzter, dieser Leach, sondern ein Sklaventreiber. Wie soll ich verflucht noch mal einschlafen ohne Sie?"

Chase grinste und strafte die Quengeligkeit seines Chefs mit einem freundschaftlichen Hieb der Fingerknöchel auf das Brustbein. „Sie sind selber groß. Und mich brauchen Sie gar nicht. Sie tun nur so, weil ich eine Gewohnheit geworden bin."

„Also brauche ich Sie. Wer braucht denn keine Gewohnheiten? Mir sind sie lieb und teuer."

„Sie wissen, wie ich das meine. Gute Nacht, House."

Er wusste es. Und das ließ ihn nachdenklich zurück. Er blickte Chase nach. Wie versprochen überquerte er mit beschwingten Schritten die Straße zur Haltestelle, die einen Block entfernt lag.

oOo

Bis zu Chases Rückkehr waren es noch fast zwei Stunden. Er konnte nicht anders, er wurde nervös, wenn er ihn nicht um sich hatte. Dass ihm etwas Schreckliches bereits geschehen war hieß nicht, dass es sich nicht wiederholen würde.

Chase hatte so etwas Kindlich-Verführerisches an sich. Eine männliche Lolita, die sich jedoch im Gegensatz zum weiblichen Pendant ihrer Reize nicht bewusst war. Das war irgendwie erstaunlich. Von Überheblichkeit oder Stolz auf sein Aussehen war bei Chase keine Spur. Er schien sich nicht einmal besonders gut aussehend zu finden; jedenfalls stand er morgens nicht länger vorm Spiegel als House. Dem sein eigener Anblick mitunter unerträglich war.

Im Fernsehen lief die x-te Wiederholung von _Emergency Room_, wo ohnehin andauernd das gleiche passierte. Die leeren Foster's-Bierdosen auf dem Tisch hatten sich von einer auf sechs vermehrt, sofern er nicht doppelt sah. Noch zwei Stunden, und es wäre das Dreifache. Chases Hausmarke ließ sich wegsaufen wie Wasser. Seit sie zu zweit waren, war der Konsum angestiegen, denn Bier trank Chase hin und wieder, wenn er härtere Sachen auch mied oder sich nur zu besonderen Anlässen überwand, Whisky zu schlürfen.

Ächzend schaltete er den Apparat aus und erhob sich. Die Wohnung wirkte plötzlich düster ohne Ton. Und ohne Chase. Er war von ihm so abhängig wie von dem verdammten Vicodin.

Was sprach eigentlich dagegen, wenn er noch einmal kurz in die Klinik fuhr? Chase musste es ja nicht erfahren. Davon, dass House ihm nachspionierte, wäre er mit Sicherheit wenig begeistert. Doch er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn er behauptete, ihn abholen zu wollen, weil nachts kein Bus mehr verkehrte.

Die Erleichterung, die ihm jedes Mal anzumerken war, wenn er feststellte, dass House sich um ihn kümmerte, konnte er bei solchen Gelegenheiten nie verhehlen. Folglich würde er so tun, als hätte er geschlafen, um gegen zwei Uhr seinen Chauffeur zu spielen.

oOo

Dr. Leach war ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Mittfünfziger und Menschenfreund von Beruf. Das Gegenteil von House. Vielleicht mochte er ihn deshalb nicht leiden. Er schleppte eine Aura von salbungsvoller Barmherzigkeit mit sich herum. Als Arzt kam ihm das entgegen, doch im Umgang mit Kollegen wirkte es gekünstelt.

„Dr. Chase, ja, der ist hier. Sie wissen ja, wie das ist. Alle wollen Urlaub, der ihnen ja auch zusteht. Nur Dr. Chase nicht. Will keinen, meine ich. Er ist gerade bei Jeffrey Wainwright, dem Jungen mit den Verbrühungen, den wir morgen Gott sei Dank entlassen können. Armer Kerl … und doch hatte er Glück im Unglück. Aber wie nun seine Jugend weiter verläuft mit den Narben überall … das wird traumatische Folgen haben." Betrübt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Welches Zimmer?" knirschte House. Jeffrey Wainwrights Jugend war ihm ziemlich schnurz. Dr. Leach warf einen Blick in seine Akte.

„2091."

Er war tatsächlich dort und wechselte einem etwa zehnjährigen Afroamerikaner die Verbände, sein Kopf war über seine Arbeit gebeugt, so dass er nichts anderes um sich herum wahrnahm. House positionierte sich hinter einer Säule nahe der halb geöffneten Glastür, um zu lauschen.

„Morgen kannst du nach Hause", sagte Chase aufmunternd, während seine Hände geschickt die Salbe und das Verbandsmaterial aufbrachten. Die Haut des Jungen war vom Hals abwärts entstellt. House fühlte so etwas wie Mitleid und war erstaunt von dieser Regung. Der Bengel war ihm völlig fremd. „Freust du dich?"

„Nicht wirklich", murmelte Jeffrey. „Die werden mich alle verspotten. Meine Freunde und so." Er wischte sich mit den in Bandagen steckenden Fingern über die Augen, um mannhaft die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Dein Daddy und deine Mommy auch? Bisher haben sie nie gespottet, wenn sie dich besucht haben. Also?"

„Glaub … nicht …"

„Hey. Du hast einen großen Bruder. Caleb war sein Name? Der verteidigt dich. Alle großen Brüder machen das." Er sprach im Brustton der Überzeugung, als hätte er selbst Geschwister. Chase war Einzelkind.

„Ja." Der Junge schniefte. „Der ist mein Vorbild. Ich wollte so werden wie er. Er schlägt jeden zu Brei, der ihm blöd kommt. Aber mit den Händen kann ich ja nicht … und überhaupt." Wimmernd brach er ab.

Chase überprüfte den Monitor, der einen beschleunigten Herzschlag anzeigte, und ließ eine Hand leicht auf der schmalen Schulter liegen, um den Schwarzen zu trösten. „Hast du Schmerzen, Jeffrey?"

„Nein. Nur … Angst, weil ich so verändert aussehe."

„Oh." Einen Moment schwieg Chase. Seine Augen hielten Kontakt mit den dunklen des Kindes. „Das brauchst du nicht. Erstens steht deine Familie hinter dir, und zweitens kommt es auf Äußerlichkeiten gar nicht an. Wichtig ist doch, wie's drinnen in dir aussieht. Du bist was Besonderes, das hab ich gleich gemerkt. Und wer das nicht sieht und nur die Narben, ist ein Dummkopf. Weißt du was? Die machen dich sogar noch besonders besonders."

Jeffrey lächelte über die übertriebene Verdopplung. „Ehrlich?"

„Na klar." Chase wuschelte das krause Haar. „Was du erlebt hast, muss jedem Respekt abnötigen. Erzähl' es den Dummköpfen, die über dich lachen. Du wirst sehen, dass es ihnen schnell vergeht. Soll ich dir mal was erzählen?"

Eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte. Die wollte House auch hören, und der Junge nickte so jetzt eifrig, dass seine süßen Segelohren wackelten wie bei Dumbo dem fliegenden Elefant. Kein Kind konnte einer Geschichte widerstehen, selbst wenn sie in Chases mitunter schwerverständlichem Aussie-Akzent geschildert wurde.

Chase lehnte sich zurück, die Hände übers Knie gekreuzt, das er angewinkelt hatte, während er auf der Bettkante hockte.

„Ich kenne einen Mann, dem auch was Schreckliches passiert ist, mit dem überhaupt gar niemand gerechnet hat. Er hatte so was wie einen Herzinfarkt, bloß im Bein. Das war sehr schlimm und sehr schmerzhaft, wie bei dir. Seitdem muss er an einem Stock gehen - " Die Augen des Jungen wurden groß, und er unterbrach Chase aufgeregt.

„Ist das der große, finstere Mann mit dem Spazierstock? Der mit Ihnen manchmal im Gang spricht?"

„Genau der. Weißt du, er war vor seinem Unfall ein ganz toller Rugbyspieler. Aber das konnte er jetzt ja nicht mehr, rennen mit dem kranken Bein. Und er hat festgestellt, dass Köpfe einschlagen nicht so wirklich befriedigend ist und es eigentlich nie war. Da hat er sich entschieden, Arzt zu werden, und er ist einer der besten im ganzen Land. Seine Behinderung ist zwar da, aber wenn man länger mit ihm zusammen ist, fällt sie gar nicht mehr auf. Dann ist er ganz normal. Ich wohne bei ihm, und ich glaube, mit zwei gesunden Beinen würde er mir gar nicht so gut gefallen wie jetzt, weil er etwas ganz, ganz Besonderes ist. Ein bisschen verrückt auch, aber ich glaube, das war er vorher schon. Und das macht ihn irgendwie noch außergewöhnlicher."

Vor Rührung war House wie versteinert, und er musste sich kurz setzen und mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Lider massieren, die verräterisch feucht wurden. Wen juckte es, dass Chase es mit der Wahrheit nicht so genau nahm und er nie in einer Rugbymannschaft gespielt hatte; dem Jungen half diese Parabel in zweierlei Hinsicht.

Chase hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass Gewalt keine Lösung war, und ihm außerdem seine Einzigartigkeit klar gemacht.

Und er selbst musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass Chase ihn so sah. Dass sein Handicap für ihn kein Makel war.

Die Eröffnung des Zusammenlebens begriff der Junge noch nicht. Erst in drei, vier Jahren würde er sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen und Hoffnung daraus schöpfen, dass es ein schönes, schwarzes Mädchen gab, das hinter die Fassade sah und mit ihm trotz seines veränderten Äußeren in Freud und Leid durchs Leben ging. Genau wie Chase derzeit mit House.

Chases muntere Stimme, die er sich im Umgang mit Kindern antrainiert hatte, war wieder durch die Glastür zu hören.

So, und jetzt wird geschlafen. Ist eh schon viel zu spät für dich. Hier hast du Henry. Der ist schon restlos müde."

Er langte nach einem abgeliebten, bis auf Näheres nicht definierbares Kuscheltier, das die Visite vom Besucherstuhl aus mitverfolgen durfte und das Chase offenbar auf Wunsch des kleinen Patienten oder aus einer Albernheit heraus ebenfalls umwickelt hatte. Der Junge kicherte und drückte es fest. „Er heißt Harry", sagte er „Komisch, dass Sie sich das nie merken können."

Nachdem Chase die Werte auf dem Monitor zu seiner Zufriedenheit überprüft hatte und sich mit dem alten Verbandmaterial erhob, wich House in sein Versteck zurück.

„Dr. Chase?"

Er drehte sich um. „Was?"

„Danke. Für unsere Gespräche. Und dafür, dass Sie mich nicht auslachen."

„Ich bin kein Dummkopf", erwiderte Chase. „Und du bist ein intelligenter, gut aussehender Junge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tauziehen (II)**

Mit einem leichten Lächeln um die Mundwinkel verließ er dynamisch federnden Schrittes das Zimmer, die Hände in den Kitteltaschen, das Stethoskop lässig um den Nacken. Müdigkeitserscheinungen suchte House an ihm vergebens. Der Grund wurde ihm klar, als er sah, wie Chase die Richtung zur Onkologie einschlug.

Wilson kam ihm entgegen. Die Hand an dessen Arm, redete er auf Chase ein; House war zu weit entfernt, um jedes Wort zu verstehen, da Wilson die bühnenreife Stimme dämpfte. Von den Lippen lesen zu können, wäre praktisch. Vielleicht befasste er sich irgendwann in einer Mußestunde mal damit.

„Wach – nicht zu lange – nicht aufregen - "

Mit einem gütigen Wilson-Nicken verabschiedet setzte Chase seinen Weg fort. Das Ziel war eindeutig. Joanne Stewarts Krankenlager.

Er gelang ihm sogar, es vor ihm zu erreichen. Ein voluminöser Fikus im Korridor verschaffte ihm Schutz vor zudringlichen Blicken, die er nun seinerseits in das Zimmer warf.

Da die Patientin taub, aber offenkundig munter war, klopfte Chase nicht an. Ihre Miene erhellte sich, und sie streckte ihm beide Hände entgegen und drückte seine fest und herzlich.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Chase, er untermalte seine Worte mit Zeichensprache. Standardsätze hatte er auffallend schnell gelernt.

_Gut_, antwortete sie.

Er lächelte und blätterte dann in seinem Buch, um ihr etwas zu sagen, das nicht im Kapitel der Höflichkeitsfloskeln zu finden war, welches er auswendig konnte.

„Morgen ist die Operation."

Fasziniert beobachtete House das Spiel der flink durch die Luft sausenden Hände und vergaß darüber fast, konzentriert zuzuhören.

Chase hatte das Buch gut verinnerlicht. Vielleicht war die Sprache gar nicht so schwer, wie man immer behauptete. Allerdings war sein Assistenzarzt ein ungewöhnlich talentierter Schüler. Wissen saugte er in der Regel auf wie ein Schwamm.

„Haben Sie Angst?"

_Ein bisschen. Ich glaube an Gott. Wenn etwas schief geht, komme ich in den Himmel._

Ihre Ehrlichkeit schien Chase zu irritieren. Zu gern hätte House gewusst, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Es geht nichts schief", versicherte er. „Der Eingriff ist Routine."

_Werden Sie dabei sein?_

Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. Die Unterhaltung ging langsam voran, weil er immer wieder im Buch nachschlagen musste. Doch die Freude im Gesicht der Frau war ihm das scheinbar wert. „Ich bin in einer anderen Abteilung. Aber ich besuche Sie gleich danach, wenn Sie möchten. Wenn ich Zeit habe, sehe ich zu. Ich bin dann oben im Dozentenraum und schaue Dr. Wilson auf die Finger."

Strahlend nickte sie, bevor sie plötzlich ruhig wurde und ins Leere schaute. Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit heischend fasste Chase sie an der Schulter. Jäh wandte sie sich ihm zu.

„Was ist los?"

Sie machte unermüdlich Zeichen, die Chase nicht zu deuten vermochte. Ein wenig ungeduldig ob seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit hob sie die Kanüle an, mit der sie am Tropf verbunden war und zog ruckartig daran.

„Hey hey", sagte Chase ermahnend, um sie daran zu hindern, die Kanüle mit Gewalt zu entfernen. „Ich soll sie wegmachen? Warum?"

_Tun Sie's bitte. Vielleicht ist das mein letzter Wunsch, den können Sie mir nicht abschlagen._

Seufzend wandte er das Gesicht zur Glaswand. House drückte sich tiefer in die ausladenden Blätter der Zimmerpflanze. Wenn bloß Wilson ihn nicht erwischte! Der würde Chase mit einem befriedigten Grinsen brühwarm auftischen, dass House ihn bespitzelte.

Als fürchtete er, ertappt zu werden, spähte Chase aus dem Zimmer, erst nach links, dann nach rechts. Schließlich kehrte er zur Patientin zurück und löste die Kanüle.

Die Frau erhob sich. Sie war einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Chase. Als sie vor ihm stand, legte sie seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und deutete einen Tanzschritt an. Obwohl House Chase nur von hinten sah, konnte er sich vorstellen, wie er erblasste.

Was wollte die Frau von ihm? Sex? Um sie beide zu kurieren? Ein cleverer Schachzug. Tat sie noch ein gutes Werk für alle Beteiligten. Das versprach amüsant zu werden. Er hatte schon immer mal Voyeur sein wollen. Und nun auch noch vollkommen gebührenfrei im Parkett.

In wohliger Erwartung schaudernd machte er es sich ein bisschen bequemer auf dem Rand des Pflanzenkübels. Falls es zum Äußersten kam, konnte er immer noch eingreifen.

Chase riss die Hände hoch, um ihr etwas mitzuteilen. Auf einmal wirkte sie traurig und verzog den Mund, bevor sie erneut versuchte, Chase ihren Wunsch zu erklären. Der starrte angestrengt auf ihre Hände und wälzte das Buch, ehe er verdutzt aufsah.

„Tanzen? Sie wollen mit mir tanzen?"

Sie bestätigte seine Frage heftig und erfreut.

_Ich habe noch nie mit einem Mann getanzt. Nur mit Frauen auf der Schule. Bitte tanzen Sie mit mir._

Ein wenig entgeistert und zugleich erleichtert lachte Chase. „Wenn's weiter nichts ist", willigte er ein und nahm ihre Hand, während die andere auf ihrer Hüfte ruhte. Lautlos tanzten sie einen Walzer. Beseelt lächelnd blickte die Patientin zu Chase auf. Beide bewegten sich elegant und geübt. Chase als gut erzogener Musterschüler war natürlich zum Unterricht geprügelt worden, doch die Patientin, die eigentlich gar kein Rhythmusgefühl haben konnte aufgrund ihres Defekts, verblüffte ihn. Geschickt ließ sie sich von ihrem Partner führen. Chase fiel es ein bisschen schwerer ohne Musik, aber er fand sich bald in den kuriosen Umstand ein, das nirgendwo ein Radio lief außer in seiner Vorstellung. Rosen aus dem Süden oder die schöne blaue Donau.

Nach ein paar Minuten legte er die Arme um Mrs Stewart, und sie schmiegte sich an ihn, während sie wie selbstverständlich zu einem Blues überwechselten. Als Chase dem Glas mit einer Drehung das Gesicht zuwandte, waren seine Augen geschlossen. Er neigte den Kopf, um mit der Wange ihr Haar zu berühren. Es war etwas in seinem melancholischen Ausdruck, das House erschreckte. Mehr als Mitleid.

„House? So was. Was tust du hier? Warum versteckst du dich hinter dem Blumentopf? Spielt Cuddy _Hide &_ _Seek _mit dir?"

Großer Gott! Wilson! Er hatte ihn gar nicht herankommen hören.

„Musst du dich so anschleichen?"

„Ich bin nicht geschlichen. Du hast offenbar nur Ohren für meine Patientin und Chase."

Versonnen betrachtete er die beiden durch die Glasscheibe. Weder Chase noch Mrs Stewart nahmen Notiz von ihrem Publikum. „Ein schönes Paar, nicht?"

„Schick ihn wieder dorthin, wo er hingehört. Oder ich stecke ihn wieder in die Diagnostik. Ich will nicht, dass er mit dieser Frau Zeit verbringt", knurrte House.

„Wieso nicht?" Wilsons Ton war von mildem Erstaunen, ähnlich dem eines Priesters. „Sie mögen sich doch."

„Eben das gefällt mir nicht. Deine Mrs Taubstumm wird sterben, und ich hab den flennenden Jungen am Hals, wenn's soweit ist. Dann geht dasselbe Elend los wie nach dem Tod seines Vaters. Der ein Despot war und trotzdem zuviel Trauer abgekriegt hat, weil er das Glück hatte, blutsverwandt mit ihm zu sein. Die junge Miss ist's nicht, und das wird _ihr_ Glück sein. "

„House. Du kannst nicht wissen, ob sie stirbt. Und wenn sie's tut, dann hat sie durch Chase noch ein paar schöne Momente hier. Die er ebenfalls genießt. Spreiz dich nicht so ein! Oder bist du eifersüchtig?"

Er deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Du _bist_ eifersüchtig, oder?"

„Sei nicht albern! Ich mach mir Sorgen um Chase, das ist alles. Er hat soviel zu bewältigen, und jetzt auch noch eine todkranke Patienten, die eigentlich deine Verantwortung ist."

„Er tut ihr gut! Was soll ich ihr denn sagen? _Tut mir leid, Dr. Chase will Sie nicht mehr sehen, weil Sie bald sterben werden und er auf seine angeknackste Psyche Rücksicht nehmen muss?_ Das ist brutal, House, das krieg' ich nicht fertig! Und denk' doch an Chase! Er mag sie. Ich kann ihm nicht verbieten, sie zu besuchen. Und du auch nicht, selbst wenn du ihn wieder für dich arbeiten lässt. In seiner freien Zeit kann er sehen, wen er will. Sie freut sich so über seine Besuche, House. Sei einmal menschlich und versteh' das."

„Ich rede mit ihm."

Ihr Gespräch wurde von Chase unterbrochen, der aus dem Zimmer kam und verdutzt einen nach dem anderen musterte. Sein zuvor glühendes Gesicht offenbarte keine Regung, höchstens eine Spur Verlegenheit im Wissen, dass die beiden Ärzte ihn beobachtet hatten.

House ergriff das Wort und wirbelte seinen Stock herum.

„Chase! Ich dachte, es wäre eine nette Geste, Sie abzuholen, und wir gehen noch auf einen Drink?"

„Warum denn?" Misstrauen schwang in seinem Ton. „Mein Dienst ist noch nicht zu Ende."

House rollte mit den Augen, und Chase biss widerwillig erheitert auf seine Lippe. Er sah fast wie Foreman aus, wenn er ihn imitierte. „Sie sind und bleiben ein Streber. Ich habe mit Ihren derzeitigen Boss gesprochen, es ist in Ordnung. Viel zu tun gibt es heute Nacht nicht. Fürs Bettpfannenleeren sind die Schwestern zuständig, nicht Sie."

Wilson zwinkerte ihm zu. „Sie haben es gut gemacht, Chase. Und sind ein hervorragender Tänzer. Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Danke." Richtig freuen konnte er sich über Wilsons Kompliment nicht. House hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sie in Sachen Joanne Stewart unter einer Decke steckten. Wilson hatte ihn als seine Marionette verpflichtet, um ihr die letzten Wochen ihres Lebens so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Aber für Chase würde ihr Tod niederschmetternd sein. Mit hartem Griff umschloss er die Schulter seines Assistenzarztes auf Abwegen.

„Wir gehen", erklärte er Wilson, während er Chase neben sich her schob.

oOo

Sie gingen nicht in eine Kneipe, wie Chase erwartet hatte, sondern direkt nach Hause. House schenkte ihnen beiden Wein ein und taxierte Chase, als er ihm das Glas reichte und sich dann in den Sessel neben der Couch setzte, auf der der Junge beklommen Platz nahm.

Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und schmollte ein bisschen. Das schlechte Gewissen peinigte ihn, und House fragte sich, weshalb. Er hatte nichts getan, das unrecht war, im Gegenteil. Eine todkranke Patientin glücklich zu machen, war wohl eine der edelsten Taten überhaupt. Auf einmal dämmerte ihm der Grund: Chase fühlte sich hin und hergerissen zwischen seinem Mentor, für den er mehr empfand als Bewunderung, und dieser kleinen, niedlichen Patientin.

Er wusste nicht, dass sie sterben würde und machte sich vermutlich Hoffnungen, sie in spätestens einem Jahr als seine Braut heimführen zu dürfen. Erstaunlich. Ein solcher Schnellschuss passte gar nicht zu ihm. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er mit ihr getanzt hatte, war eindeutig verliebt gewesen. Dass sie taubstumm war, stellte für ihn kein Hindernis dar. Schließlich lernte er die Kommunikation mit ihr auf ihre Weise, und plötzlich wurde House auch klar, dass er ein wenig am Cameron-Syndrom litt; seine Geschichte für den kleinen verbrühten Wainwright hatte es bewiesen. Seelisch und körperlich Geschädigte verdienten Hilfe. Seine. Mrs Stewart mehr als er, House.

Er nahm die neue Akustikgitarre von der Wand und improvisierte ein paar Akkorde, wurde dann schwungvoller und begleitete das Lied mit seiner sicheren Singstimme. Chase erkannte es. Chris Isaaks _Let me down_ _easy_. Während er einmal alleine zuhause gewesen war, hatte er Houses Plattensammlung durchgehört, die von einem recht vielfältig gestreuten Geschmack zeugte.

_So please let me down easy_

_Don't you hear my heart is callin'_

_You don't know how hard I've fallen_

_For you_

Chase schnaufte. Er legte es darauf an, ihn komplett verlegen zu machen und ihm Schuldgefühle durch die Blume einzureden. Wohl, weil er ahnte, wie es in ihm aussah. Es war unheimlich, dass House, der sich nach außen hin nie viel mit seinen Mitmenschen beschäftigte, eine so genaue Antenne für jeden hatte, der ihn interessierte.

„Das ist pathetisch, House", versuchte er House lächerlich zu machen, doch seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet; ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich geschmeichelt fühlte. House stellte die Gitarre neben den Sessel, beugte sich vor und sah Chase fest in die Augen.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich für Sie singe?"

„Sie wollten mit mir reden, nicht über mich singen", wich Chase genant aus. „Um was geht's denn?"

„Ich mach's kurz. Ich will nicht, dass Sie Wilsons Patientin weiter treffen. Weder in der Klinik noch sonst irgendwo, falls sie irgendwann entlassen wird."

Erst einmal sagte Chase nichts dazu. Wahrscheinlich war er von Wilson auf Houses Standpunkt vorbereitet worden. Als sein langjähriger Freund hatte Wilson den Braten sofort gerochen und eine Konfrontation dieser Art erwartet.

Wie um sich vor Houses Ermahnung zu schützen, nahm er ein Kissen und drückte es mit beiden Armen an sich. Sein Blick war verzweifelt und fassungslos.

„Hören Sie. Ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach", fuhr House fort. „Aber Sie tun sich nichts Gutes, indem Sie sie besuchen. Sie können sich nicht um sie kümmern. Dazu sind Sie zu verletzt. Sie müssen erst mal mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen. Wenn die Patientin stirbt - "

„Das wird sie nicht!" rief Chase aus. „Sagen Sie das nicht!"

„Ich muss es sagen, Chase. Zu Ihrem Besten. Denken Sie darüber nach."

„Ihre Erkrankung ist doch früh erkannt worden, und die Operation wird - "

„Gebärmutterhalskrebs ist eine der tödlichsten Krebsarten. Sie wissen das. Trotzdem weigern Sie sich, die Möglichkeit ihres Todes in Betracht zu ziehen. Das sagt mir, dass Sie mehr empfinden als nur Mitgefühl, weil ihr zufällig dasselbe passiert ist wie Ihnen. Lassen Sie los, Chase. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht raten."

Schwerfällig stand er auf. „Ich gehe zu Bett."

„Sie wollen nicht, dass ich mich mit ihr abgebe", flüsterte Chase rauh. „Sie gönnen sie mir nicht."

„Oh, Chase! Das ist Blödsinn! Selbst wenn sie überlebt, wie soll denn Ihr Leben aussehen? Sie sind den ganzen Tag und manchmal rund um die Uhr in der Klinik, was soll sie die ganze Zeit alleine mit sich anfangen? Und wenn Sie da sind, können Sie sich nicht einmal über Ihren schweren Tag bei ihr ausweinen, ohne ihr vorher alles erst mühsam mit den Fingerchen auseinanderzuklamüsern! In der Taubstummenschule wird am besten für sie gesorgt, und dahin kehrt sie zurück, wenn die Therapie erfolgreich verlaufen sollte."

„Nein", bockte Chase. „Ich frage sie, ob sie mit mir zusammenziehen will."

Als ob er es nicht geahnt hätte. Er warf Chase einen Blick zu, der alles andere als Verständnis ausdrückte. Doch er hoffte, dass die Eifersucht von der Sorge um den jungen Mann in seinen Augen verdeckt wurde.

In dieser Nacht erschien er nicht im Schlafzimmer. Als House unruhig in die Wohnung schaute, lag er auf dem Sofa. Die Decke war heruntergerutscht und entblößte ein im Mondlicht verführerisch schimmerndes Bein, das in Shorts steckte und über die Kante des Sofas gerutscht war. House nahm die Decke, um sie über ihn zu legen. Schnell fasste Chase nach seinem Arm, und er stieß einen kurzen erschrockenen Laut aus, so überraschend kam es. Er hatte geglaubt, er schliefe.

„Wären Sie sauer auf mich, wenn ich ausziehe?"

„Ja", gab House unumwunden zu. „Sie würden in Ihr Verderben stürzen. Ab morgen arbeiten Sie wieder für mich."

oOo

Der nächste Tag begann furchtbar. Seit ihrer missglückten Verabredung hatte er Cameron und Foreman nicht mehr gesehen, und ihnen jetzt gegenüberzutreten, kostete Überwindung. Besonders von Foreman war er enttäuscht.

Im Allgemeinen machte er sich nicht viel aus ihm, doch sie arbeiteten normalerweise ohne Reibung zusammen. Bis jetzt. Was House derzeit im Umgang mit ihm an Bissigkeit vermissen ließ, machte Foreman wieder wett.

Nicht mit den spitzzüngigen Bemerkungen, die er ihm im Club entgegengeschleudert hatte, sondern mit Sticheleien in Bezug auf seine offensichtliche Unkonzentriertheit auf den aktuellen Fall.

Erst House machte dem ein Ende, indem er Chase ins Labor schickte, um Proben auszuwerten. Das war langweilig, doch er brauchte ein wenig Routine. Musste bloß aufpassen, dass er nichts verwechselte. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Joanne Stewart.

Am Nachmittag wurde sie operiert. Jetzt, wo er unbeaufsichtigt war, konnte er es wagen, sich den Termin freizuhalten und zuzuschauen. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, als er gesagt hatte, dass er es wenigstens versuchen würde. Zwar konnte er das nicht so wirklich nachvollziehen, doch ein warmes Gefühl flutete durch seinen Bauch, als er sich ihr Lächeln zurückrief und die Seligkeit, mit der sie in seinen Armen getanzt hatte.

Bis vier Uhr konnte er es kaum abwarten und war sogar ein wenig nervös. Albern. Als hätte er ein Date. Eine halbe Stunde vor dem Eingriff kam Dr. Wilson ins Labor.

„Cameron hat mir gesagt, dass ich Sie hier finde. Joanne wird gerade für die OP vorbereitet. Sie möchte Sie gern noch einmal sehen. Ist das okay für Sie? Nur fünf Minuten. House wird nichts erfahren."

Er ließ alles stehen und liegen.

Sie wirkte gefasst, als er zur Begrüßung ihre Hand drückte. Er hatte das Buch nicht dabei. Im ersten Moment ärgerte er sich darüber, ließ sie davon wissen und was für ein Idiot er sei, es vergessen zu haben.

Lächelnd legte sie ihm den Finger auf die Lippen, bevor sie nach einem Stift und Notizblock auf ihrem Beistelltisch griff und ihm beides reichte, wobei sie ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er Schreibzeug im Grunde nicht brauchte, weil er so gut ihre Sprache sprach. Chase schluckte.

_Alles Gute_, wünschte er. _Dr. Wilson ist ein guter Chirurg. In zwei Stunden ist alles überstanden._

_Ich habe keine Angst mehr. Ich bin bereit. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir betest?_

Er nickte mit trockenem Mund, und gemeinsam sprachen sie das Vaterunser; sie pantomimisch, er so, wie er es von Kindesbeinen an gelernt hatte.

_Danke_. _Jetzt kann ich Auf Wiedersehen sagen._

Chase war sich nicht sicher, was sie damit meinte. Schwer atmend zeigte er auf sich, dann auf sie und kreuzte die Arme auf der Brust.

_Ich liebe dich._

Wie schnell das gesagt war. Leichter als es einem von den Lippen kam. Sie starrte ihn an und bebte am ganzen Körper vor Glück. Er neigte sich zur ihr, um sie zu küssen. Scheu und züchtig. Sie langte nach seinen Kittelaufschlägen und erwiderte den Kuss. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken und ließ den Mund geschlossen. Als er sich von ihr löste, sah sie glücklich aus, und Chase erkannte, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

_Ich bin oben und sehe dich_, sagte er. _Bis dann_.

Zwei Pfleger erschienen, um das Bett zum OP zu rollen. Er lief neben ihnen her und hielt Joanne Stewarts Hand.

House ließ sich nirgends blicken, und so nutzte er die Gelegenheit, in den Zuschauerraum oberhalb des OPs zu huschen. Hoffentlich würde man ihn nicht entdecken. Auf Dr. Wilsons Verschwiegenheit durfte er zählen, aber wenn die Kollegen ihn sahen, musste er sich vor House rechtfertigen. Das wäre so oder so knifflig, doch da er bei ihm wohnte, wäre es noch schwerer. Obendrein wusste er nicht, wie er seinem Chef erklären sollte, dass er mit Joanne zusammen sein wollte.

oOo

Etwa anderthalb Stunden waren vergangen, als unten im OP Unruhe entstand. Sein Blick glitt zum Monitor in der Ecke, auf dem der Dozent den Medizinstudenten üblicherweise die einzelnen Schritte erläuterte. Da war zuviel Blut in der Bauchhöhle, gegen das die Ärzte kämpften.

Verzweifelt versuchte Dr. Wilson, zu tamponieren und fuhr die Anästhesistin an. Noch nie hatte er den besonnenen Wilson brüllen und schwitzen gesehen. Alarmiert pochte er gegen die Scheibe. Dr. Wilson blickte gehetzt nach oben und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, während ihm ein Assistent den Defibrillator in die Hände drückte.

Die Wiederbelebungsversuche scheiterten. Chase glaubte, zu ersticken. Er zog die Glastür auf, um hinunterzulaufen und sie zu retten, doch auf einmal stand House vor ihm.

„Sie haben sich mir widersetzt. Warum sind Sie nicht im Labor? Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie sehen, wie sie stirbt."

„Nein!" Er schrie und schlängelte sich an House vorbei, doch der war geistesgegenwärtiger als er. Grob drehte er ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und hielt ihn umklammert.

„Sie können nichts tun, Chase. Sie ist seit zehn Minuten tot."

Er schluchzte auf und trat nach House, der sich mit ihm in die Dunkelheit an der Wand drückte, ihn zu sich herdrehte und seinen Kopf begütigend an die Schulter presste.


End file.
